Jermaine & Tristan II:Electric Boogaloo, Part 1 (the ice cream cone me
by armoredavernger
Summary: It's the sequal to the original


Jermaine & Tristan II: Electric Boogaloo, Part 1 (The ice cream cone melts)  
By: armoredavenger

Chapter 1: Prolouge

Previously, Jermaine was "sexually tortured" by Tristan & Tyler at Tristan's house back in June, & Jermaine was humuliated ever since. It is now September, & Jermaine is now back in school. Jermaine was in the same school as Tristan, but were in different classes.

Tristan still had a fascination with Jermaine, & thoguht that his experience with Jermaine back in June wasn't finished yet & wanted to finish it & make it much more longer & muh more sexual.

Jermaine, at this time, had made new rivals in school. Here is a list of his new rivals.

Strawberry - A teenage girl with silky hair who called Jermaine gay & thought Jermaine loved some nice black c*cks up his ass. Strawberry also had a crush on one of Jermaine's friends.

Daniel - Some disabled kid.

Snakey - A loser who loved Sonic & Roblox way too much. He also has tons of fettishes he loves.

Angelica - A girl who wants to do some nasty stuff to Jermaine in the bathroom.

Rudolph - A guy who hates Jermaine because Jermaine tried to steal his favorite popsicle from him & hated Jermaine,  
which is honeslty a stupid way of hating him.

Tristan saw these rivals as potental allies for his plan & Tristan began to make some moves towards his plans.  
Tristan had allied with everyone, with the exception of Daniel, who was useless.

* * *

Chapter 2: Time for action

Tristan had new allies & began to make his plan into reality. Tristan bought all of his "resources" that he needed &  
Tristan gave all of his new friends presents for Jermaine.

Tristan then told everyone in a secret meeting that all of you wil have a great time with Jermaini-sama, & he was sure of it.

A week later, on September 22nd, the group were all at school & were planning on beginning their operation of Jermaine. It was perfect timing, as it was Angelica's birthday today,& was planning a birthday party at her house, so the group planned that Angleica's house would be where the plan would take place at.

At the end of the school day, Angelica walked up to Jermaine while he was watching a Spider Man video on his brother's tablet,  
which he brought to school with him. Jermaine saw Angelica walking by to him & he thoguht in his head "Oh No, som-  
ething bad is going to happen. I can see it."

Angelica told Jermaine that he was invited to her birthday party, which was going to be happening tonight.

Jermaine said no, & told Angleica that "Your gay & I don't wanna go to that gay birthday party of yours."  
Angelica obliged & didn't give the card to Jermaine. But unknown to Jermaine's knowledge, Angleica shoved the birthday card inside Jermaine's backpack.

Jermaine left school shortly afterwards.

* * *

Chapter 3: "The Party"

While Jermaine was at his house, Jermaine's mom was digging inside his backpack & found the Angelica's birthday card. Jermaine's mom,  
who wanted Jermaine to socialize, took the card & barged into Jermaine's room.

She said "Jermaine, you are going to birthday party if you like it or not."

Jermaine was shocked & tried to explain to his mother that he didn't want to go. However, Jermaine's mom didn't accept her sons's reasoning & told Jermaine that if he didn't go to the birthday party, she will sell his favorite Mickey Mo-  
use plushy to the pawn shop.

Jermaine then said "Ugh, fine."

So Jermaine got into the car with his mom & they drove to Angelica's house. They eventually arrvied at her house & his mom forced Jermaine out of her car & she said goodbye to Jermaine & she drove off.

Jermaine had a concerned grin on his face, as he was worried on what would happen to him if he entered her house.

As Jermaine rang Angelica's doorbell, Jermaine was ambushed by somebody from the bushes. Jermaine was ambushed by Rudolph.  
Jermaine was tackled to the ground by Rudolph & Rudolph blindfolded him & dragged Jermaine into Angelica's house.

Eventually, somebody ripped off Jermaine's blindfold on his face. Jermaine saw that he was tied on to a matress within a basement. He later saw the light's turn on & saw Angelica, Rudolph, Snakey, Strawberry & of course, Tristan.

Angelica said to Jermaine "I'm gonna to have a great birthday party today!" Angelica's parents were at the store buying the birthday decorations.

Trisatn & the gang were all wearing hazmat suits, with the exception of Snakey, who was butt naked. Tristan had an electric didlo that was 13 inches long & 2 centimeters wide. Strawberry had medical equitment all over her body. Snakey had a big soap-like bottle of lube & covered the lube all over his body & had a Sonic hat on as well. Rudolph had a big watergun with his own cum inside of it. & finally, Angelica had condoms, as she revealed herself to be a hermaphrodite with a big cock.

Tristan said to Jermaine "It's time for play time Jermaine."

Jermaine thoguht to himself "Oh No."


End file.
